pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Disc jockey
A disc jockey (the American English disc jockey) was originally the person who records on the turntable or turntable explains. Today, however, the acronym DJ (mostly DJ'''names) or '''deejay (with English pronunciation) used. A female DJ is referred to by the English term DJane. The term dj is now used for producers of electronic music . There are DJs on the radio and in clubs. Some people organize their own shows that they act independently. Content * Radio 1 DJ * 2 Known DJs ** 2.1 Well-known Dutch DJs ** 2.2 Well-known Dutch radio presenters ** 2.3 Well-known Flemish radio DJs * 3 Nightclub DJ * 4 Dj action Radio DJ A DJ in a radio studio often talks plates together ("chat, picture"), and is actually a presenter . With this, he or she provides a radio program (a) character. Typically, the DJ announces a plate (track number or a record , CD or computer ) before it is turned on. Announcing involves providing information on the rotating plate. It also happens that (current) issues be addressed before a plate is again rotated. This takes incidentally, rarely more than a few minutes. After playing the album will either be declared and the cycle begins again. Usually try the radio DJ his announcement or just chat to finish at the end of the intro of the plate. There are also radio programs that broadcast non-stop music. Here is the job of the DJ for the plates to be run off together without gaps between the plates or mix together or to one another run. Mixing together is mainly done in the dance genre is synchronized with the rhythm patterns of the plates to mix. This can be the whole plate or part of it can be used. In other genres than dance, the non-stop spinning records and compiling playlists often left to a computer which is cheaper than a physical DJ. In the years of the offshore stations (1960-'74), the disc jockey had to increase the weight of the needle in rough seas. The weight between 1 Belgian franc and Dutch guilder 1, which were used in the Mi Amigo live studio on the MV Mi Amigo, was different. In heavy storm was even impossible to run records and one had forced compact cassettes(also called "chinstraps" called) run and which were also sometimes used as an example a supply of studio tapes could not be delivered on the radio ship through the storm or seizure, such as Radio Mi Amigo.Veronica was called this a "panic tape." Sometimes could tender the radio ship not supply with tires, but could be aired live there, provided that the sea was not too wild to be running boards. On the radio ship Norderney from offshore station Radio Veronica board the studio was designed so that a balanced system was built for pickups onboard try to keep it as stable as possible. On the Mebo 2 of Radio Noordzee one had a swing meter, say a big, long stick with a bowl at the bottom with zero in the middle, so that could indicate when the sea was too rough to run plates. When Laser 558 people had only ridicule masters containing the music that aired on board, making it experienced no problems with storm. In the course of time, has the function of radio DJ is changed, so that it more radio or radio presenter cabaretier can be mentioned: * The editors choose the music (at stations with playlists work). * The music choice is determined by the sender and the largest target. * At many stations spoken there and laughed then turned music. One of the last original DJs at the Dutch Radio is Ferry Maat . At the time of Ferry Maats Soulshow (around 1980), he chose his own records, he turned it up as much music as possible, and he only told the necessary information on the old "chat-picture way. Famous DJs Famous Dutch DJs * Afrojack * Giel Beelen * Armin van Buuren * Eric Corton * Adam Curry * Fedde le Grand * Joost den Draaijer (Willem van Kooten) * Gerard Ekdom * Edwin Evers * Martin Garrix * Arjen Grolleman * Bert Haandrikman * Lex Harding (Louis den Hengst) * Hardwell * Koen van Huijgevoort * Jeroen van Inkel (Jeroen Donderwinkel) * Patrick Kicken * Tim Klijn * Martijn Kolkman * Bert Kranenbarg * Sander Lantinga * Bert van Lent * Ben Liebrand * Alex van der Lugt * Ferry Maat * Jeroen Nieuwenhuize * Barry Paf * Paul Rabbering * Wim Rigter (Wim Boerrigter) * DJ Sandstorm * Hans Schiffers * Albert-Jan Sluis * Daniel Smulders * Rob van Someren * Frits Spits (Frits Ritmeester) * Gijs Staverman * Rob Stenders (Rob Zieltjens) * Coen Swijnenberg * Jan van Veen * Michiel Veenstra * Rick Velthuysen * Joris Voorn * Ruud de Wild * Cees van Zijtveld Well-known Dutch radio presenters * Bart Arens * Michael Baker * Barend Barendse * Menno Barreveld * Giel Beelen * Tony Birch (Anton of Berkt) * Kimberly the Berkt * Willem van Beusekom * Tom Blom * Tom Blomberg * Menno de Boer * Ad Bouman * Ron Brandsteder * Claudia Breij * Peter van Bruggen * Niek van der Bruggen * Tom Collins (Ton Dry) * Eline la Croix * Adam Curry * Frank Dane (Kjærby Frank Jensen) * Daniel Dekker (Henk Bakhuizen) * Johan Derksen * Wessel van Diepen * ADHDave / Mourning Dave (Dave Donkervoort) * André van Duin * Lindo Duvall * Anne van Egmond * Gerard Ekdom * Herman Emmink * Edwin Evers * Sjors Fröhlich * Thorvald de Geus * Leo van der Goot * Karel van de Graaf * Arjen Grolleman * Stefan de Groot * Stan Haag * Bert Haandrikman * Carola Hammer * Jan Hariot * Sander de Heer * Jos van Heerden * Ferry van der Heijden * Peter Holland (Hein van Onselen) * Marc Dog * Tosca Hoogduin * Koen van Huijgevoort * Kas van Iersel * Jeroen van Inkel (Jeroen Donderwinkel) * Dolf Jansen * Robert Jensen (Kjærby Robert Jensen) * Patrick Kicken * Jeroen Look at the Vegte * Tim Klijn * Co de Kloet * Jeanne Kooijmans * Peter Koelewijn * Martijn Kolkman * Klaas van Kruistum * Mark Labrand * Alfred Lagarde (Alfred van der Garde) * Sander Lantinga * Bart van Leeuwen (Ton Egas) * Robin Lefeber * Daniel Lippens * Will Luikinga * Rudy Mackay (Rudio) * Felix Meurders * Hans Mondt * Chiel Montagne (Bert Van Rheenen) * Martijn Muijs * Tom Mulder * French Nienhuys * Edvard Niessing * Jeroen Nieuwenhuize * Tineke de Nooij * Wim Noordhoek * Rob Out * Barry Paf * Timur Perlin * Wim van Putten * Paul Rabbering * Jan Rietman * Wim Rigter (Wim Boerrigter) * Peter Rijsenbrij * Dennis Ruyer * Hans Schiffers * Kees Schilperoort * Wim T. Schippers * Fred Siebelink * Harmen Siezen * Albert-Jan Sluis * Daniel Smulders * Jack Spijkerman * Bram van Splunteren * Rob Stenders * Silvan Parade * Herman Stok * Peter Teekamp * Henk Terlingen * Tiësto * Jens Timmermans * Tineke de Nooij * Krijn Torringa * Sandman (see also Tom Mulder) * Rick Velthuysen * Dennis Welcoming * René Verkerk * Albert Verlinde * Domien Verschuuren * Ad Visser * Gerard de Vries * Meta de Vries * Erik Werner * Henk Westbroek * Ruud de Wild * Hans Willigenburg * Erik de Zwart Known Flemish radio DJs * Peter van Dam (Peter Nyndens) * Jan Hautekiet * Caren Meynen * Wim Oosterlinck * David Van Ooteghem * Jolien Roets * Ton Schipper * Lutgart Simoens (Flanders Angel) * Peter Van de Veirs * Mike Verdrengh * Zaki Nightclub DJ A DJ who runs discos, usually has multiple CD players, turntables or now often a laptop with music files with a mixer. With the mixer, he can adjust the volumes and tones of songs per channel. Usually there is also a speed control (Pitch) on both media. This allows the DJ put two numbers at the same pace so that he can make nice overlap. Some well-known DJs manufacture their own songs or make a remix of an already existing song or older. The profession of dj remains a hobby for most people, but for some, there is good money to be dependent on technical skills and awareness. Dj gig The DJ in a direct situation is usually someone plates, mostly from the dance genre , together mixes . Unlike radio DJ who records through the computer sings, mixes the live DJ with vinyl records . Through the development of pitch control by CD players , the use of CD but also to programs. About 2010 steps a number of DJs across on USB stick and memory cards . Are now also live DJs MIDI controllers used, as these have "heart" a computer with software like VirtualDJ . This may just be the music on the computer's hard drive. In the seventies, the DJ made his first emerged as an artist who made something new with his record choice and mixing technology with existing plates. In New York dance halls happily blended slapstick disco -dj's first record together where they reach the end of one plate left overflow in the beginning of the next. Thus did the mixing techniques that are standard today for any live DJ. Also in New York in the seventies arose hiphop by DJs like Kool Herc with pieces from funk records happily blended slapstick new songs. DJ Grandmaster Flash developed the first scratch techniques that were standard for any hip hop -dj. Very important in this respect is the choice of the plates and the style of mixing. Every DJ has his own style and is often because of his or her chosen style for parties, events, festivals and nightlife. Since the rise of house music in the late eighties of the 20th century, the phenomenon has become even more popular DJs. In the dance genre are the ones who will be playing the record live not always the artists who make the music (especially the DJs in the local pub that play music of famous DJs), although then in many cases has been remixed. Nowadays the emphasis turning more and more to produce and almost all known DJs also producer who makes his own tracks and releases. They sometimes work in making tracks with other artists, for example, providing the vocals. Many famous DJs have their own labels . Category:Appeal Category:Radio DJ Category:Live DJ